


Day 305 - I, Robot (1/2)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [305]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epiphany, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Slash, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why on earth are you so angry?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 305 - I, Robot (1/2)

"Why on earth are you so angry?”

He stops and turns around so suddenly that I almost run into him.

“You should know why.”

He is moving again, taking the steps to our flat two at a time and by the time I reach the kitchen he has disappeared into the bedroom, slamming the door shut after him with a loud bang.

I replay everything I have said at the crime scene earlier, but I can’t think of anything that deserves such a reaction. Then again, he is prone to overly emotional reactions sometimes.

Suddenly the door is yanked open again and he stares at me accusingly.

“What the hell did I do?”

“What did you do? You embarrassed me!”

I swallow the urge the get angry in return and respond with something along the lines of ‘Now you know what that feels like’ because that would certainly not help to resolve this situation.

“I… how?”

“You flirted with that police woman. Two weeks and you’re already looking elsewhere?”

“I didn’t flirt!” I didn’t.

“You don’t even notice. It’s like you’re on autopilot every time a pretty woman is around.”

I realise that he feels threatened because he thinks he can’t compete with a woman. I reach for him with a soft sigh and for a second wish I wasn’t bisexual.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'robot'.
> 
> Of course Sherlock would be the first one thinks of when hearing ‘robot’. You might have noticed that I tend to not go with the obvious idea for a prompt (not even when it’s a wonderful invitation for porn. *still waiting for Atlin to hit me for not writing porn for her ‘rim’ prompt*)  
> Where was I? Yes. Not going for the obvious. I learned that from Atlin. We were walking through London and she was stuck with some storyline and told me that the obvious solution would be Sherlock doing something but clearly it wasn’t working for her and the story, so she was looking for something _John_ could do.  
>  From then on, every time I was stuck, I switched the idea around in my head and usually there was a solution in my mind instantly. I think some of my best 221Bs were born from this. By now it’s almost second nature to switch to the not obvious answer for a prompt.  
> Yes, I’ll stop talking eventually. I had a point with this! I wanted to thank Atlin for pushing me out the door with this challenge, because I loved every step of the journey so far and I would have never improved my writing as much if it weren’t for her. <3


End file.
